Speak Now
by The Converse Queen
Summary: Uh so this is a song-fic about an OC named Mary Gomez who is in love with George Weasley and hates Angelina Johnson! :  Crappy summary but still click on those those two words please!


**Authors Note: Thanks for clicking on this! :D Your nice! Please review and give flames if you need to! Just remember. If you just favorite or something, that's not cool! C'mon! Review! PLEASE. Enjoys :)** P.S. Teen for language

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Mary. I never will own Harry Potter or live with the Pope. :)**

* * *

><p>Speak Now<p>

By: The Converse Queen

Mary Gomez was depressed. Very. It all started when she came home to the flat in Diagon Alley where George and she were living together since Fred had died. Mary walked into the store and up to the flat. She opened the door and called, "George! Where are you?"

"Over here!" he called from his bedroom. Mary jogged over to the room and opened up the door to find her life-long crush George Fabian Weasley standing in a tuxedo in front of the mirror.

"Ummm…" she said in confusion.

"Does this tux look okay?" George asked turning around.

"Why are you wearing a tux may I ask?" Mary asked smiling.

"Well maybe, I'm going to be a husband in 4 weeks." George said beaming at Mary.

"What?" Mary screamed and ran up to hug the red-head. "To who?"

"Angelina Johnson."

"_Who?_" Mary asked quietly, letting go of George and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Angelina Johnson," He said with a quizzical look on his face. "You know the girl in Gryffindor I went out with for a couple weeks but cut it off because we were leaving to come here."

"Yeah I know who you're talking about but…I h-have to go." Mary stuttered and ran out of the room into her Weird-Sisters-poster-covered-wall-room. She ran into her closet, shut the door and cried. She cried till 2:00 that night and finally went to bed with a heavy heart.

The next couple of weeks leading up to the wedding were awkward. Mary left in the morning to St. Mungo's where she was a healer, and George spending the day down in the shop.

The day before the wedding, George locked up the shop early and waited for Mary to come home from work. When she got home, George left to go to a party or something and said he would be home, "really late so don't wait up!" Mary snorted at this comment, grabbed a gallon of ice cream and watched Muggle horror movies. Eventually she fell asleep on the couch, when George finally came home.

The next day, Mary woke up with a very large pain in her back. She got off the couch, cracked her back, got a cup of coffee and sat down at the counter. Soon when the content of her cup was almost completely drained, George woke up yawning and sat down next to her.

"Morning'," he yawned.

"Hey," Mary muttered. "Coffee?" She offered.

"Nah," he said rubbing his eyes like a small child would do. When this thought occurred to Mary she smiled a bit.

"So you're getting married today," she said casually.

"You just realized that? Wow, that's even slow for _you!_" George joked.

"Shut up!" Mary said and punched him in the arm.

He laughed and she smiled at him.

The next couple of hours, Mary helped George get ready and finally saw him Apparate to the wedding. Suddenly a devious thought came to Mary's head. She was going to that wedding. She was finally going to speak now.

_I am not the type of girl,_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion._

_But you are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

When Mary reached the church, she snuck in through the doors and peered in to see George and his friends.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastels._

She glanced around to see Angelina's stupid little family on one side, wearing all pastel. Then Mary walked around to another room in the church and found Angelina yelling at one of her bridesmaids.

_And she is yelling at her bridesmaid. _

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

Mary went back to the main entrance and sat on a bench. Surely George did not want to marry this kind of girl!

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say._

She started to think about something she wanted to say so bad it was unbearable. Why is George marrying Angelina?

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door._

_Please George! Don't say a single vow! _Mary practically screamed in her head. She could not wrap her head around why George was marrying some bitch!

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now."_

George didn't even know that Mary didn't want him to marry Angelina! She should've said something earlier. He needed to hear her out. Mary snuck into the room and hid behind the curtains while waiting for the ceremony to begin.

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march._

_And I am hiding in the curtains _

Mary groaned inwardly at the ugly sound coming from the organ. She sworn the last funeral she went to, played this same song. Suddenly she just realized that she was not invited to this wedding! What the fuck? She was George's effing best friend! What the hell?

_It seems that I was not invited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be._

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know that you wish it was me_

Mary smirked to herself. The look on George's face made her want to puke. He obviously wasn't happy here. He obviously wishes it was her.

_You wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

_Don't say yes, run away now!_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church_

_At the back door_

Mary crouched down and crawled over to an empty seat at the back row and sat in it. Harry was sitting next to her. "Hey," she whispered to him, fixing her dress. Harry had an astonished look on his face.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"Just a couple seconds ago," she answered. "I can't believe George is marrying Angelina Johnson!"

"I know! She is just going to steal all his money! It's ridiculous!" Harry hissed.

Mary nodded vigorously.

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now!"_

The preacher was nearing the end of the speech where the preacher asks if anyone thinks they should not get married. Should Mary stand up when he says that?

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church_

_At the back door_

"Do you think I should stand up when he asks if anyone doesn't want them to be married?" Mary asked and bit her lip in nervousness.

"I dunno. Do you love George?"

Mary thought about this. Did she love George? Or just hate Angelina?

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said, "Speak now."_

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." she heard the preacher say.

_I hear the preacher say_

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace,"_

"This is your last chance!" Harry hissed in my ear. "Do it!"

_There's a silence_

There was a silence. Here was Mary's last chance!

_There's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

Mary made up her mind and stood up. She was shaking with nervousness.

_All eyes on me_

Scared looks from everyone around her bore into her body. _Go for it!_ She thought silently and looked straight into George's eyes.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only one looking at you_

"I am not the kind of girl, who would be rudely barging in on a wedding," Mary started to say. Then she walked out of the row of chairs into the aisle. "But _you_," Mary said this directly to George, "are not the kind of guy, who should be marrying the wrong girl!"

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

"Don't say yes! Run away now!" Mary whispered to George. She ran up to him. "C'mon George! You don't love Angelina!"

He just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

_So don't say yes, run away now!_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow!_

_You need to hear me out_

"Speak now!" Mary said encouraging him to talk.

_They said, "Speak now!"_

"I love you Mary! Let's run away now, I'll meet you in an hour back at the flat. I didn't say a single vow! I'm so glad you were here when they said speak now!" George whispered.

_And you say, "Let's run away now._

_I'll meet you when I'm out_

_Of my tux at the back door!_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said, 'Speak now,'"_

Mary smiled so brightly it was as if her mouth was the lighting in this room. She nodded and ran out of the church. She Apparated back to the flat with pure happiness. Angelina Johnson never interrupted her and George's life ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review PLEASE!**


End file.
